Idiota
by Nath Kagamine
Summary: Basada en la canción Idiota de Santa RM. Rin es una chica bella y tierna. Pero con una vida infeliz. Una falsa felicidad aparece cuando conoce a Len. Y su felicidad fue escasa. Todo empeoro cuando lo conoció. ¿La dejaran ser feliz al final? ¿Tendrá un final feliz?


**Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

><p><em>La verdad… no sé cómo llegue aquí. Sé que debería estar lejos de ti, pero es inevitable el estar tan cerca con lo mucho que te amo. Mi corazón solo me duele, no quiero llorar aquí mismo, no, no puedo llorar aquí mientras que tú me ves, tomada del brazo con él. ¿Por qué me sonríes? ¿Es que acaso disfrutas verme destrozado? Pero no lo creo, tu sonrisa solo muestra cuan hermosa y honesta eres, me has perdonado a pesar de todas las barbaridades colosales que he hecho contra ti. Mientras yo… aún no puedo perdonarme, y jamás podre. El daño que te cause, ni con la muerte podría pagarse. ¿Por qué me perdonaste? ¿Por qué me sonreíste? ¿Por qué aún te amo…? <em>

**SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS**

**ABRIL, PRIMAVERA, **

**COMIENZO ÚLTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA **

Eran una pareja adorable, sin duda, la más popular de la secundaria. Ella, Amano Rin, de cabellos rubios cortos, unos ojos azules tan brillantes cuan niña pequeña, piel tan blanca y suave, con un cuerpo de una ya mujercita. Él, Kagamine Len, el chico más popular de toda la escuela, rubios cabellos largos atados en una cola alzada. Sus ojos azules filosos, que fulminan a cualquiera, y que enamora a cualquier chica, cuerpo del que cualquier mujer madura desearía, un chico esbelto y muy guapo.

La pareja era feliz… o eso creía Rin. Siempre amarrada del brazo de su novio, lo amaba más que a nada en la vida, la rubia de tan cerca de cumplir ya los quince años, ya tenía su vida amarrada a su novio… que niña más ingenua. Todos sabía las miles de veces que Len la había sido infiel, que a él no le importaban sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo. Rin también lo sabía, pero callaba por el miedo de que Len la dejara. Ella misma se consideraba una masoquista cuando callaba el gran dolor que amargaba su corazón todas las noches al llorar desconsoladamente en silencio bajo las sabanas, mientras que su subconsciente la atormentaba. _"Él no te ama ¡Déjalo de una vez!" "No seas tonta, él se ira si le dices que sabes que te engaña ¿Enserio quieres que te deje?" _

Por otra parte, Len, estaba en casa de Akaito bebiendo hasta ya estar completamente borracho. Nunca falta la _Amiga _de sus amigos, a quien llaman siempre que tenían esas fiestas. Si la borrachera de Len era tan alta como para no darse cuenta de que estaba besando a esa chica, mientras le estaba acariciando su muslo llegando a su intimidad, la resaca de Len sería aún peor.

Y así era la vida de estos jóvenes, según, la pareja más envidiada de toda la escuela Vocaloid.

**3:28 A.M Cuarto de Amano Rin**

De nuevo, su subconsciente la despertó, esto no podía seguir así. Ya estaba cansada de despertar con pesadillas, con las mejillas empapadas por lágrimas secas. No quería vivir así. _"Lo perderás" _ese maldito subconsciente que solo le arruinaba la vida a Rin.

-No quiero perder a Len, es lo único que me queda. Onii-chan se fue… -recordó a ese rubio, con él jugaba desde que tenía memoria, su hermano… que en paz descanse… -papá, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –tomo la foto que se encontraba aún lado en su mesita de noche. Ahí estaban…

Su hermano Rinto, su idéntica imagen solo que de distinto sexo. Su padre, que ahora se hallaba en prisión, con condena a muerte por fusilar a su propio hijo después de una pelea por la herencia de su madre que se encuentra junto con Rinto en ese momento. Ella estaba sola, su familia estaba separada, su única familia es una tía que la adopto con el mayor gusto, pero ella… no se acercaba a nadie. Rin casi podía ser catalogada de autista, ya que ni siquiera podía hablar con su tía, su única familia.

-¿Por qué, Len? –Acerco la fotografía de su familia a su rostro, ocultando lágrimas evidentes -¿Me amas? ¿Me amaste alguna vez? ¡Dímelo! O me volveré loca –aguanto más lágrimas. Pero no, las lágrimas rebeldes nadie las oculta. Por la abertura de la manga de su pillama, se lograba ver, esos cortes en su piel. Aún estaban marcadas, es increíble como una razón con nombre y apellido, puede causar un gran dolor en el corazón de una chica que solo sonreía por fuera, pero por dentro estaba en millones de pedazos partidos, a punto de desplomarse por completo…

**Domingo, 15 de junio, 10:36 A.M. **

El rubio finalmente despertaba, sentía como su cabeza padecía tal dolor, que era como si su cerebro estallara de la nada. Quería volver a dormir, y esperar a que ese maldito dolor se extinguiera. Pero una melodía, evito su acción. Con la pereza y el dolor en él, estiro su extremidad y cogió el molesto aparato que le interrumpía su sueño. Miro la pantalla, y su gesto cambio a uno de cansancio y molestia; soltó un suspiro bien pesado, y finalmente contesto.

-¿Hola? –Contesto con indiferencia absoluta. Enseguida, se escuchó esa voz tan chillona para él. _**Tan temprano en la mañana tengo que escuchar tu odiosa voz**__. _

-¡Len! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ayer te mande miles de mensajes y no me respondiste ninguno! –_**Es que estaba ocupado con la prima de Akaito **_–La rubia sonaba tan feliz y preocupada, notándose cuan enamorada estaba de él –y que tan idiota era al saber que estaba con otra, y ella preguntándole donde estaba -. Mientras él, le daba igual y le llegaba a molestar que tuviera que escuchar su _molesta _voz a principio del día.

-¿A si? Es que me dormí temprano –_**En verdad que es molesto hablar contigo en la mañana **_–Indiferente. Rin lo notaba. Le daba igual todo lo que ella sentía por él, a pesar de que él, era lo único que la mantenía con vida.

-Len… -bajo la voz, notando que su sonrisa se había borrado. Len levantó su torso de la cama, y algo en él, se alarmo al saber que Rin ya no sonreía al hablar con él -¿Podemos vernos hoy? –Su voz era triste, era algo obvio lo que diría esta tarde…_** Así que al fin te diste cuenta.**_

-Claro, donde siempre a las cinco –soltó una risa, al fin ese _sufrimiento _terminaría… para siempre.

-Está bien –su voz aún estaba triste, Len aún estaba alarmado y feliz. Después de que Len dijera un _"Hasta luego" _Rin iba a responder –Te am… -y empezó el sonido del teléfono, le había cortado, sin decirle lo que más necesitaba ahora.

**Domingo, 15 de junio, 6:28 P.M.**

Rin aún estaba ahí, sentada en esa banca, esperando, y esperando a su novio que, ya no había llegado a su cita. Se levantó de la banca, tan dura y después de pensar, mucho, algo en ella, exploto. No hace falta decir que ya había empezado a llorar como siempre hacía, pero esta vez… era diferente. Soltó un gran grito al cielo, donde descargo esa ira y rabia contra él. La única persona que amaba y que podía amar, en ese entonces. Aún estaba con ese gran grito al aire. No había nadie alrededor del parque, así que podía sentirse libre de gritar cuanto se le antojara y por fin, quitarse algo de peso.

Recuerdos… esos momentos tan dolorosos.

* * *

><p>Tenía tan solo tres años… Su madre estaba tendida en esa cama con sábanas blancas. Su piel estaba pálida, ya no tenía ese rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos, ya jamás se abrirían de nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p>Tenía cinco años… Escuchaba los gritos de Rinto y su padre, se tapaba los oídos mientras se escondía en la esquina de su oscuro cuarto, no quería oír a su hermano peleando con su padre, por ese maldito dinero. Por un impulso, y un presentimiento de que algo pasaba, se alzó del frio suelo, tomando toda su valentía, y corrió hacia la sala donde estaban ellos… al llegar, vio como su padre, daba enbestidas con el afilado cuchillo, hacia un Rinto que poco a poco, dejaba de existir.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba sola en la esquina de salón de clases, <em>sola… <em> Ese chico que la había estado viendo hace ya rato se le acerco, y así empezó todo…

-Hola…

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Al fin… Len por fin había votado la cobardía que le impedía preguntárselo, pero lo hizo.<p>

-¡Sí! –Rin salto a sus brazos, juntándose en un gran abrazo, y sellando el principio de su noviazgo con un gran beso, que fue el principio de su universo entero. Lo cual, solo era un gran infierno vacío.

* * *

><p>Su rabia, enojo, desesperación, desaparecieron cuando por fin había callado. Pero, aun tenía algo de peso en ella, el cual, la hizo descender hasta el suelo, quedando ahí tirada. Con sus lágrimas mojándole su rostro de ángel. Sus ojos azules, sin ninguna expresión, ni su boca omitía ruido alguno. Su cara, daba una impresión de tranquilidad. Las lágrimas solo caían solas. Sus expresiones no hacían movimiento alguno. Todo en ella, se había roto.<p>

* * *

><p>El Kagamine caminaba feliz, cuan idiota era. <em>No creo que siga aquí. <em>Paso por un lado del parque, en el cual debería haberse visto con Rin hace ya más de una hora. Algo le decía que debía ir. Pero era imposible que ella siguiera ahí. Por el cambio de horario, el sol se escondía más temprano. Estaba oscureciéndose. Ella no podía andar sola por las calles. Era demasiado debilucha y cualquiera podría lastimarla. Frunció el ceño. _Ella no está ahí, solo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí mismo. _Se trataba de convencer a sí mismo.

Pasó por el arco de la entrada, subiendo una colina muy pequeña, donde más adelante se encontraba una banca blanca, bajo un árbol de cerezos. El lugar de sus citas. El lugar de su primer beso. El lugar donde se volvieron novios oficiales. Y ahora, el lugar donde todo se iría a la mierda.

Miraba ese cuerpo vacío tirado en el suelo. Estaba ahí. Sola. Llorando. Sin ninguna protección. Apretó su puño. Se sentía un tarado. Un idiota. El verla llorar, le hacía sentir mal. Len no era malo. Pero sus sentimientos por ella, habían cambiado. Nada más. Ver llorar a una mujer, y solo por su culpa.

-Rin –susurro con su no tan aguda voz. Camino hasta donde ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Le temblaba el labio, dándole algo de inseguridad. Rin se percató de las pisadas de alguien, y escucho como él susurraba su nombre. Sabía que era él, por su voz que la tenía todo el día en su cabeza. Aun, sus expresiones no cambiaban. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Derramaban un gran rio. Su boca estaba un tanto abierta, pero si soltar, si quiera un ruido.

El rubio la veía, agachando la cabeza. Mirándola tirada ahí. Su labio aun temblaba. Le era tan incómodo, que empezó a morderlo para que cesara de hacerlo. Un silencio. Tan incómodo que ninguno lo aguantaba. Las cosas ya se habían dicho. Estaba todo claro. El amor que Len juraba, se había acabado, tan fugazmente, que ya no quedaban ni cenizas en el corazón.

La chica, se empino, por fin, del duro cemento. Lentamente. Subiendo de a poco todo el cuerpo, exceptuando la cabeza que aún estaba baja. Sus no se distinguían por su flequillo cubriéndolos. Ahora, de nuevo silencio. Los dos estaban frente a frente, sin mirarse. Con la cabeza abajo. Sobraban las palabras.

Len tomo un poco de valor, para levantar la cabeza. Pero al levantarla, un ruido seco, resonó en su cabeza, e hizo volteársela. Rin lo había abofeteado. Le había dado la merecida cachetada que se merecía, hace ya proporcionado tiempo.

En cambio Len, aun no lo analizaba bien. Aunque no tendría nada que analizar. El siempre, se lo había merecido.

-Eres –finalmente Rin hablo, temblorosamente, pero hablo. Se notaba que estaba asustada. Su brazo bajaba vibrando, mientras que sus labios también. Su voz estaba entrecortada –Un m-maldito, Len –Susurro. Len volteo la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se cubrieron. Se sobaba su mejilla golpeada. Silencio. Ninguno lo rompía –Dime porque… -susurro Rin.

-¿Eh? –Len no la logro escuchar por el tono tan bajo que usaba.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué, Len?! –Su voz se elevaba de a poco. Su ira se estaba desatando. Lo estaba encarando finalmente. Sus ojos al fin salieron de la sombra de su flequillo. Azules, rojizos, ¿Cuál de los dos ahora era el color original de sus ojos? Lágrimas. Lágrimas y más lágrimas -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Dime, Len! ¡¿Por qué ya no me amas?!

**-**¡Cállate! ¡Ya no me importas!** –**y esa era la gota que colmó el vaso. En la mente de Rin, se escuchó un cristal quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Ahora, todo había acabado -¡No sé cuándo! ¡Pero todo esto termino! ¡Ya no siento nada por ti! –Vaya, dentro de Rin, ya no había pedazos, era polvo. Todo en su interior era un polvo que se había desvanecido en el viento. La rubia seguía tratando de analizar bien todo lo que dijo su novio, y estaba todo mas que claro. Ya… todo se habia esfumado. El amor que le juraba, era tan falso como decir que ella no le amaba.

-Entonces –Su voz tiritaba muy por despacio. Intentaba que Len no viera lo destrozada que estaba –Esto se acabó.

**Dos semanas después. **

**27 de junio. 1:23.M. Salón de clases.**

Ya habia pasado un tiempo. El rubio no podía creer lo mal que se sentía. Por alguna razon, desde que vio como Rin se marchaba de su vista, tan lentamente, desde que vio como su figura se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeña, su maldito subconsiente no lo dejaba en paz. _Idiota._ Le murmuraba cada vez que recordaba sus miles de lagrimas. Desde aquel dia, Rin nisiquiera habia ido al colegio. Solto un suspiro, dando a entender que estaba cansado. Empezo a comer en el salón. Pero antes de poder sacar su almuerzo, la voz del micrófono del colegio lo interrumpio.

-Kagamine Len, por favor, reportece a la oficina del director inmediatamente –Resono en todo el colegio. Las escasas personas que se encontraban en el salón le voltearon la mirada. Solto un suspiro mas pesado que el anterior. Y de mala gana, empezó su viaje, a la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, toco la puerta, dando dos pequeños golpes. Una voz ronca, le respondio, diciéndole un <em>Adelante<em> muy cordial. Tomo el picaporte dorado. Lo giro y abrió la gruesa puerta, entrando a una pequeña sala bien decorada con trofeos de campeonatos escolares, reconocimientos al colegios y chucherías que tenia el director. El director era un hombre gordo, calvo, pero estricto, firme, de mirada muy afilada. Hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento en el asiento frente a su escritorio. Luego de que el rubio movilisara su trasero hacia el comodo cojin de la silla, el director inmediatamente comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Kagamine, tengo entendido que usted ya no tiene ninguna relación con la señorita Amano, ¿No es cierto? –No era posible que este viejo interrumpiera su almuerzo para meterse en asuntos que no le concernían. Pero Len notaba que habia algo mas en esto.

-Asi es director. Nuestra relación no podía mas –contestaba educadamente.

-Pues… bien. Lo llame aquí por que me llego una carta, de la tia de la señorita Amano. Es –abrio un compartimiento de su escritorio, saco un sobre blanco que se notaba, bien cuidado –para usted –se lo extendió. Len, dudando, y temblando un poco, recibió el sobre.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llego a casa. La duda no le daba mas. Necesitaba saber el contenido de esa carta. Subio tan rápidamente como pudo, y se encerro en su cuarto. Pego su espalda a la puerta para cerrarla, mientras que con las manos abria la carta, muy, apresudaramente. Callo a la cama, y desenvolvió todo. La letra era notoriamente, de Lily, la tia de Len. Comenzó a leerla.<p>

_Estimado Len:_

_Vaya osadia la que tuviste con Rin. Quiero decirte las consecuencias que lograste al jugar con ella. apuesto a que no sabias ninguna de las cosas de las que te contare. _

_Rin no es como tu crees. Ella no es de esas que cuando la insultan lo olvida. Rin no puede olvidar nada. Ella es bastante sensible. La mas minima palabra, podría bajonearla como no sabes. Y tu, no sabes lo que sufrio. Dejame decirte que ella siempre supo de tus mentiras y engaños. Pero siempre que le decía que te dejara, ella decía "El me ama. yo se que el me ama solamente a mi" y siempre era lo mismo. Ya no la toleraba. Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, fue dejarte de una vez._

_Rin tiene un pasado del que jamas podrá salir. Tu seguro supiste que su madre murió por Leucemia cuando Rin era muy pequeña. Pero seguro no sabias que Rin tenia un hermano mayor. Ni tampoco que su padre no era ningún hombre que se fue con otra mujer. Tampoco sabes que Rin es heredera de una fortuna inimaginable de la que no tiene acceso hasta que cumpla los veintiuno. _

_A los cinco años, Rin tuvo un trauma al ver como su padre mataba a sangre fría a su hijo, el hermano mayor de Rin, Rinto. Rin estuvo traumada y tuvo que asistir al psicólogo durante tres años. Su padre no esta en Australia con su otra esposa y sus hijos. Su padre esta en prisión esperando la muerte._

_Y lo que remataba la vida de Rin, fue cuando llegaste tu. Rin empezó a sonreir cuando apareciste en su vida. Fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír desde que la tuve conmigo. Pero poco a poco, su sonrisa se iba. La alegria se apagaba. Y es cuando, Rin decía, que queria morir. _

_Tres días después de que terminamos, encontré a Rin en su cuarto, tirada en el suelo. Se habia cortado las venas de la muñeca. Ella esta bien. Logramos salvarla. Pero ahora viene el porque te cuento esto. Sufre. Esto es para que te sientas miserable como la basura que eres, Kagamine Len. Eres una mierda. Espero que tu conciencia te atormente por el resto de tu vida. Jamas podras volver a ver a Rin de nuevo. Nos iremos lejos. Muy lejos. Tu conciencia te pedirá que Rin te perdone, pero ella jamas lo hara, por que jamas la encontraras. _

_Ella esta en depresión, pero saldrá adelante, y te juro, que se olvidara hasta de tu rostro. Intenta perdonarte ahora. Intentalo, pero Rin no lo hara. No tienes, perdón de Dios._

_Lily._

Dejo caer la carta. Esto le habia dado como un golpe en la entre pierna. Su mente estaba alterada. Esto no era posible. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no supo todo eso? El fue el causante de que una joven inocente quisiera morir. No podía ser. La culpa lo tenia con un nudo en la garganta. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a montones y solas. Veia como rápidamente caian sobre la carta que habia tirado. Sus gemidos entre llantos llenaron la oscura habitación. Sus manos empezaron a aferrarse a su cuerpo. Lo apretaba, como intento para que dejara de llorar, pero era imposible. Ya la habia cagado. Era imposible remediarlo. Ahora, de verdad que era un idiota, un imbécil. Ya jamas, nada seria igual.

Continuara…

**Holi.w. como están? Yo estoy super desaparecida;'33 Lo lamento :cc pero tanta cosa en mi casa y colegio no se puede. 1:42 AM terminando esto y mañana tengo que levantarme a las 7;w; **

**Bien! Esto lo tenia hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Y se suponía que era un one-short. Pero ahora será un two-short. El siguiente será el ultimo capitulo. **

**Se que se me paso la mano de cruel que soy, pero habia que ponerle :cc PERDONAME RIN!**

**Les mando un saludo a todos.**

**Su escritora.**

**Nath. **


End file.
